


We meet again...

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Lofty wants to chat to Dylan shortly after returning to Holby. Inspired by an idea for a fic from Grunge Monkey on Tumblr.This is a brief, one off.Please review.Thank You,





	We meet again...

Dylan was exhausted. He'd just finished a 12 hour shift. As he walked out if the hospital, he saw a figure standing by his car. Cautiously he approached the figure.  
"Excuse me, can I ask what you are doing?" Dylan called out to the figure  
"Waiting for someone" answered a strangely familiar voice  
"Ben?" Dylan asked surprised  
"Hey Dylan," Ben answered  
"What are you doing back?" Dylan asked surprised  
"I've returned home..." Ben answered  
"Not in ED though?" Dylan enquired  
"No up on the wards, in Keller" Ben answered with a small smile  
"How long..." Dylan wanted to know  
"I've been back a week. It's been tough but I like it" Lofty said with a shrug "Can we talk somewhere?"  
"Talk? I have just had a long shift..." Dylan answered slightly annoyed  
"I know, I'm sorry, maybe some other time?" Lofty enquired  
"I don't know...works been busy recently" Dylan answered uncertainly  
"Oh OK," Ben said disappointedly "I'm going to Cal's funeral next week"  
"I'm working that day" Dylan answered shortly "You know what happened?"  
"I do, it's terrible. Do they know who did it?"  
"Not as far as I know" Dylan answered opening his car and gently placing his bag on the seat  
"Right...will you...I don't know call me when we can meet up?" Ben asked timidly  
"I'm really busy Ben" Dylan said again  
He looked closely at Ben for a minute, saw Ben shiver slightly in the cool night air. Ben did always feel the cold he remembered.  
"Right, well I will be off" Ben said slowly turning away "Oh here's my new number, and you can call up to Keller"  
"Like I said..." Dylan repeated  
"Your busy I know, well when your free..." Ben trailed off  
Just as he turned to walk away, ever so quietly Ben spoke "I'm sorry I let you down, but I had to go, I couldn't stay.."  
Dylan watched him walk away, his shoulders slumped, head down. Ben was sorry? Well Dylan thought he should be, Dylan had tried to do everything to help Ben. As he watched Ben head to Albie's to potentially drown his sorrows. He momentarily felt a pang of emotion, strange feeling that seemed to feel an awful lot like guilt. He felt guilty about everything these days. He remembered Ben's last day, the invitation to the pub for drinks. He remembered peering out and seeing how everyone had thrown themselves at Ben for a group hug. Zoe seeing through him, though he would never admit it. The magnet that he still kept that Ben had given him. Even David when he appeared, as bizarre a man as Ben was in a strange way. He walked over to Albie's wondering if Ben was drinking alone. As he peered in, he saw Ben surrounded by a blonde nurse, 2 young men, Fletch and an older man Dylan recalled as Dr. Levey. He was chatting to his colleagues. Some things never changed Dylan thought. Ben always had a large group of friends, he was well liked, popular, friendly...everything Dylan was not. Dylan turned abruptly from the door. Ben was happy. Ben didn't need to be dragged into his mess. The mess Dylan had created. Dylan walked towards his car knowing that he wouldn't be available to meet any time soon.


End file.
